Maybe You Are Truly My Queen
by mokiachev
Summary: First fanfic and based on the yaoi manga, "Caste Heaven" with my little OC add and stuffz, (OC isn't yaoi...sorrz thoughts on straight ship, creativity!. PLEASE READ THE MANGA BEFORE THE STORY, MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! You have been warned.


Maybe You Are Truly My Queen?

So yah this is my first fanfic…yah. I read this awesome Yaoi manga called Castle Heaven and was like 'hmm…what if I wrote a fanfic even though it may not be yaoi (I LUV YAOI) but it's kinda based on the manga PLOT. Except not the …. Parts (yah this fanfic will be K-T) Soooo anyways enjoy! And if you haven't read Castle Heaven PLZ READ!

The bright morning of a wonder- terrible school day…ugh! I hate being a new student! I hate moving! I just hate my life! Why do I have to move from my old town, but I had no choice…I have to live by myself anyways- actually I've been living by myself, just got kicked out by my landlord/ my grandmother who wanted me to attend school and socialize with fellow teenagers because I never socialize with anyone but her and my cat…yup. So anyways yup, I'm that weird student in front of this gigantic high school staring brainlessly lost on where to go….

'Crap people are already staring at me…I- eh…'

Students passed by side glancing at me as I try to block my face running into the gate. But for some reason…I CAN'T GO INTO THE SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THIS GIGANTIC ASS HERD OF PEOPLE!

"Ouch…what the-eh?"

My eyes widened as herds and herds of people surrounded this one guy, and they keep calling him "KING AZUSA!" and this guy that is pushing the group away from the "King" but seriously yah that's good but come on I HAVE TO GO INTO THE SCHOOL! I'M NOT EVEN IN THE SCHOOL YET!

(3 minutes later because the bell rung)

Finally got into the school and finally found my classroom… (Grade 2 Group 1) I didn't know what to do, my whole body just froze in front of the door as I heard the teacher 'introduce' myself to the class and call me in. Slowly I moved my body to the door and slowly reached out my hand to open the door.

"Miss Taiyo?"

"…geh…eh…"

I stepped into the silent classroom, facing down- I THINK MY FACE WAS A TOMATO! Standing facing down the teacher told me to face the class, but I can't- I already feel the hateful atmosphere as a greeting! I really just want to spend the rest of my life working for my grandmother's apartment!

"Miss Taiyo? Are you alright?"

"Eh! Um…I'm sorry!" Immediately bowing down- crap I'm stupid.

"Oh? No please rise! Don't be so formal! This is Taiyo Ayumi! Class; please give her a warm welcome! She has never gone to school; she has been homeschool all her life, so please help her if she is in need."

I heard the class start to gossip about me as the teacher just starred and smiled at me, but then I saw him…the "King Azusa" guy! Crap he's in this class; and that other guy! I think his henchman or something like that…whoa! It's like Black Butler! But…that king guy was just smirking at me and turning back laughing with his henchman's…

"Well, Miss Taiyo- please sit in the seat in the back near the window."

Nodding, I walked silently- facing down from the stares, glares, and giggles of students, and sat down in my seat as the teacher begun with class. I couldn't pay attention at all! The laughing and talking of the entire class (except for me) was just so hard to listen to the teacher especially when I'm supposed to take notes! Grandmother is gonna kill me…

(Bell rung; break)

I felt like the only one in the classroom…I was about to leave to go wonder around and read my book…but suddenly the whole class ran back inside their seats. So, yah I'll have to wait…but all of a weird sudden-yes weird sudden, the whole class sat in silence as the 'Executive Committee of the Caste Game' came in and explained this game- my brain blanked out but all I heard was to find the cards to rank yourself in school, then everyone student ran out the classroom as the 'Committee' left. Hm…If I try to do what everyone else is doing maybe I can fit i- nah! I'm just gonna go to the roof and read.

Wondering around I walked past fellow students as some yelled in happiness finding a card. I just ignored them and kept reading, while walking- not a smart idea, especially walking on the stairs…

"Ouch…oh I-I I'm sorry!"

"Eh? oh no i-its ok…"

I looked up facing a guy with glasses, looking down as I fell on top of his card- 'The Joker.' Standing up- I handed him his card and bowed, but the guy waved his hand at me and smiled; taking the card back and bowed back then leaving.

'Hmm…he seems to be in a rush- and Ayumi stop bowing!'

As I kept walking past up the stairs; this time actually paying attention to my surrounding's, I walked past the King guy henchman…he seemed kinda creepy-he was holding the KINGS CARD! I immediately walked past him as fast as I could; hoping he won't notice me. Good, he didn't. I reached the top of the stairs and noticed nobody was up here…awesome. I started reading my book as I walked to the door of the roof but I felt a sharp grasp around my leg!

"Ah!"

I closed my eyes as I fell and kicked the thing, but heard a groan of pain. Opening my eyes…I was facing the King Azusa! Our eyes locked as his hand was still grasped onto my leg, he looked in pain.

"You-you…aren't you the new student…Ayumi right?"

'How rude! I don't even know you and you already call me by my first name!'

"Eh…yes."

"What. Ah, are you doing here? There aren't any cards up here…go back girl."

"I was never looking for any cards…I just wanted to read…eh…your hurt! Here, I'll help you!"

"Not looking for the cards…but you'll be bullied if ya don't! You're a fricking new student! Hurry…go-"

-THE GAME HAS NOW ENDED-

"Ayumi…you're so screwed…eh…ouch."

I stared at the 'King,' he was in pain-he couldn't even move! I moved towards him and made him rest on my shoulder as I tried to pick him and walk toward the stairs.

"I'm not scared getting bullied, well I never have…I never encountered anyone except my grandmother…but it's weird- people are ranked all because of a scavenger hunt on cards. But, you seem to be dealing with something…"

I noticed as the 'King' was silent; he didn't say a word until we arrived at the classroom. I hesitantly entered the classroom with the 'King' as everyone stared at us. I helped him sit in his seat and moved back to my seat and ignored the stares and continued reading my book, but the book was slapped away from my hand.

"You, why are you helping the little slut?"

I starred at the 'King's' henchman…but I think he's the king now…he seems just like it.

"Beca…because it's nice to help people…"

He started to laugh and then pushed me off my chair. Everyone laughed as I stared back at him in confusion and silence.

"Heh, you deserve to be punished, you in the lowest rank aren't ya!"

I stared as fist flew towards the guy's face…it was the King…

"You…DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH HER!"


End file.
